the_adventures_of_niko_and_wildfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nikolai Banks
Welcome to my Talk Page, feel free to leave a message. Nikolai Banks (talk) 21:01, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm back on chat when you're ready. Justin McNabb (talk) 00:27, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Niko and Justin Hare RPG · Justin McNabb*he smiles grimly and goes back to his seat calmly* "Then i will tell you my promise." *he closes his eyes and tilts his head up* "Many seasons ago. I had a sister. She was the only thing that could truly make me smile. I promised to protect her and care for her." *then his head moves so his nose points at a fireplace. the flames start forming into images he describes* "The one day, when the moon was full and red like blood, They came." *it shows vermin forms with weapons. and two hares, one tall and strong, the other smaller* "I was too weak that night to fight them off." *the taller hare is knocked down by a rat* "So they took her, and left me to die." *the other forms disappear, leaving the tall hare still lying on the fire-formed ground* "I awoke to find myself in a room, a squirrel had healed me. i stayed for only a few days, then left." *the scene in the fire switches to that of a ship, rocking in the fiery seas* "I took to the seas, in search of my sister." · (hold on, still more) · *then shows who was on the front end of the ship. the same tall hare* "I scoured countless isles and every corner of the seas." *then shows wrecked ships* "Fighting every corsair and searat ship that came my way. Searching them top to bottom for my beloved sister." *it shows a close up then of the hares flaming face. sparks form a glowing orange tear that falls* "But to no avail. I was nearly about to give up hope." *then, back to the ship. now rocking violently in a storm, then it falls apart* "The ship i was on was torn apart in a storm. And then..." *suddenly, the fire goes out* "Darkness." *he opens his eyes and looks at the officer* "The next thing I knew, I was in your infirmary. That is all I remember." · {C}8:06'Nikolai Banks'"I see....well maybe we can help, few kidnappings been happening around our mountain for a few days now. maybe the kidnappers might be the same ones that took your sister, and......my own sister has been missing for half a season now" · "But one thing, what is with these firey images ya having in your visions?" · {C}8:09'Justin McNabb'*he smirks grimly* "That is an ability I have known for a long time. I can manipulate fire." · "Also, fire does not harm me." · *he walks over to the fire place. the fire had come back* · {C}8:11'Nikolai Banks'"That is amazing, you can bend fire at your own will, that be dangerous if you were a vermin" · {C}8:11'Justin McNabb'*he reaches in and scoops up a pawful of fire. it rests in the pad of his paw, not harming him. he carries it over to the table, holding out in front of him* · {C}8:13'Nikolai Banks'*the hare and his officers leand in and gazed with amazement* · {C}8:13'Justin McNabb'*then steps back* "Stay very calm. What I am about to do may startle you." · {C}8:14'Nikolai Banks'*the officer nods* "Proceed" · {C}8:15'Justin McNabb'*he hovers his other paw over it. then spreads both his arms. causing the fire to stretch out so it is a bar of flames.* · "This is where I might startle you." · {C}8:16'Nikolai Banks'"Ok....go on" · {C}8:18'Justin McNabb'*suddenly whips his arms in a circular motion in front of him and quickly pulls them back so they are spread wide and now looking like he is carrying something large. the flame had now formed into a large ring. he moves his arms in very rapid patterns, bending and twisting the fire until finally it had come into the shape of a weapon. a flaming sword. he takes the sword of fire by its hilt in both paws and raises it up, point to the ceiling. then turns it and thrusts it down. causing a ring of fire to surround him* · *then pulls the sword out and places one paw on the pommel and the other at the sword's fiery tip. then claps them together, extinguishing it* Sorry for the insanity lately. Niko, I'm sorry things have been so insane these past couple of weeks. I never wanted it to happen.Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 02:43, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Why I wasn't on Saturday Niko, I'm sorry. I wasn't on Skype saturday because there was a BIG fight while I was offline and the shit hit the fan. I'll be on Monday if nothing happens.Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 05:11, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Having trouble with Skype Sorry for not being on skype Niko, it's locked into some kind of cycle, I see the loading circle turning, and it won't let me past that. Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 11:54, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Still there? You've been afk for quite a while. You not wanting to rp anymore? Justin McNabb (talk) 20:27, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry I wasn't on today I meant to be on skype today, I'm sorry I wasn't, I fell asleep and forgot to come on when I woke up. I'll be on tomorrow though. Wanted to let you know. I've also been upset over something myself recently and didn't want to unintentionally say the wrong thing to you. When I get angry I tend to vent on others sometimes and I didn't want to start cussing and you wrongly think it was aimed at you. It wouldn't have been. I just haven't had a good week.Tiria Wildlough Owl Reception 01:40, May 28, 2016 (UTC) i'm logging in now :) Tiria Wildlough Owl Reception 01:00, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Coming back on I'll be on in a minute- fucking power surge hit me and kicked me off- piece of SHITTiria Wildlough Owl Reception 20:50, June 9, 2016 (UTC)